User talk:PNR/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:PNR page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 06:26, 7 August 2009 No You do not have to pay. The pages that are locked, are locked because unregistered users messed them up.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) talk Hey PNR check out my user page but please do not make any changes.Mays 21:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) PNR i dont know how to unlock things I am not an admin so i cant help you im sorry.Mays 14:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Sorry I didn't answer sooner. The pages are locked so that new and unregistered user can't mess up the pages. If you wait a little longer you will be able to edit them.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Requsten here... No I know no one that works there Hey when your account is four days old you can edit locked pages to! like me rawrlego Rawr the legos! 14:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re Victor's Type... Ask thomas fan i cant i have to wait to the fist day of SCHOOL FOR ME rawrlego Rawr the legos! 00:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I WANT SCHOOL TO BEGEN ON THE 31 OF THE 12TH MOUNTH Re: Hero of the Rails I'm sorry but I don't think that that is Victor's prototype. If it didn't have an extra dome I think you would be right. And yes Hiro is leaving at the end. I think he's going back to Japan.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I don't know what box you are talking about. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Help... If you're blocked, how can you leave a message on my talk page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Well, I'm sorry you were blocked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello I noticed NOM had started putting image galleries into episode articles and that you had removed them. It was originally my idea to add them, and he just went ahead and did it for me. I gave him the green light to re-add them, because he is going to start adding a few images to episode articles. I hope you are not offended, as we are just working together to improve the wiki with more images, and not randomly edit-warring. Thank you! ZEM talk to me! 02:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's OK, he is not upset. ZEM talk to me! 04:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not upset, I just didn't want to start an edit war or hurt any body's feelings so I talked to ZEM. :) NOM / ThePigeonKid 13:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: category They look like RS books but they aren't. I changed the Thomas and the Evil Diesel one too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Coaches and Charlie I will add trackmaster to the merchandising section of Charlie's page. That coach though, is just one of the red coaches painted brown. So I will add that as trivia to the red coaches section of the coaches page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rare pictures rather screenshots steam engine in TUGS... I will not delete the pictures. Why don't you just upload the new ones? And that does look like Puffa or the Goods Engine! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pictures I suppose so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Rare Pictures I love your pictures, they are really something!SteamTeam 09:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon I'm Nevillefan17. The PNR would be nice addition to TTTE Fanon which is a fansite to make characters/storys/ext. I would like you to join. (Nevillefan17 05:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) :Just add your fan ideas is all I can say. If this doesn't help look at TTTEFanonhttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/TTTEFanon_Wiki or TUGSFanonhttp://tugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/TUGS_Fanon,TTTEFanon's sister site for what it's like. Good luck and hope to see you on TTTEFanon.(Nevillefan17 05:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) ::It's easier to send you a massage here. I'm pretty sure it's not you. This unanimous user has been editing for quite a while. And sorry to say but TTTE Fanon is for made up characters but characters, ext. can't change reality such as the engine this unanimous user made called Tornado who is a steam engine built in 2008 by BR whose faster than Mallard. This is totally against reality. I mean you can't change the history of something that already happened in the real world.(Nevillefan17 03:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Models I don't think so. But if you ask the right way they might let you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) New Oliver's Find Picture I saw you put up my picture of the signal (thanks, by the way), so thought you should know I put one up of the File:Sleeping Signalman.png And I'm locked out till I get some experience here. --The Navigator 06:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thomas and the Runaway Kite Sorry, but not untill the episode airs. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rare pictures.... I think it may be too late. But you should have known that as soon as you upload a pic on the internet it will be taken and distributed everywhere. I don't really want to remove them, because they are so rare, but if you really want me to I will. But everybody who comes here will know that you found them, if that makes you feel any better. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) i didn't get those photos from you i just started this yesterday and how do you know i made that video :You havn't answered me so I thought I would ask again: Do you want me to delete all of the pics you uploaded? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::OK just checking. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fake Thomas products Umm... no. I don't think that would be a good idea. It might lead others to think they could create fake characters and such, and get away with it. BTW please leave a new message next time, I almost didn't find your post. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! Splish splash splosh trackmaster? Hey PNR This is sidekickjason I have looked around the internet trying to find the splish splash splosh greatestmoment engines and I can't find them. Can you give me a link or something so I can see them Thanks, Sidekickjason--Sidekickjason 00:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Scarp Engines I'm sorry I forgot. Not for the scrap engines, but what are those other ones you're talking about. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, the E2, A3, and Donald's type. Are those scrap engines? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::No I don't think we need a page for scrap engines. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Take-n-Play and Take-Along As far as I know, there is no difference other than the name. ZEM talk to me! 23:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! SteamTeam 10:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Percy and the carnival Hey PNR Its me again sidekickjason and I was wondering (again) if you could show me the stuff for percy and the carnvial cause if its the japanese version I already added it to the expansion section cause its called percy happy wagon set but if not could you show me. Thank you --Sidekickjason 20:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :yes that is it but I already added it to the expansion pack and it isn't really a greatest moment engine its just a special release from japan so I will go and fix the tomy page but thanks for the stuff.--Sidekickjason 00:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Talk page Do you mean archive? If so only an admin can do that. I'll do it for you if you want. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC)